


Wanted (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's a little shit, F/M, basically me placing my old highschool problems on the reader, then adding drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reader is stuck dealing with her shitty friends who seem to act like she isn’t even alive, but some mysterious secret admirer seems to make it his goal to make sure she is happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was super depressed so instead I wrote this.  
> Also, quick note. I think in the time this fic takes places Jean is 14 years old, as the training joining age is 13 and I believe he joined when he was 13. Just and a reminder if jean seems childish in this.

You had been sitting with your friends in the cafeteria. They were having a fun conversation about training today, yet it seemed whenever you tried talk they would interrupt you or ignore you. This had been going on for quite some time but now it was really pissing you off.

You had been in the training corps for several months now and you felt like the friend group you had made was good at first, but it seemed like they didn’t even care about you. It was upsetting, to say the least. Sure you had some other friends outside of them but you just weren’t as close with them. You’d feel like you were being a burden if you started hanging around with them suddenly.

Deciding it was better to just head out of the cafeteria instead of piss yourself off any further, you took off. After cleaning your spot you left to go hang around the training ground. Nobody would be near there after training so it was perfect, or so you thought.

Once you had taken a nice seat under a big tree near the grounds you heard footsteps of several people approaching you. Looking up you could see it was one of the boys you had made friends with during training, Armin Arlert, and his friends. Armin gave you a sympathetic smile before sitting down next to you. Eren and Mikasa followed suit, looking at you.

Awkwardly you greeted them, smiling at them. While you and Armin were friends you weren’t exceptionally close.

“So, are you gonna tell us why you left the cafeteria in such a huff?” Armin said, getting straight to the point.

“Was it that noticeable?” You replied, staring down at the dirt. You earned a laugh from Eren however.

“It wasn’t noticeable, you don’t have to worry about that. Someone in the cafeteria clued Armin in that he should come check on you.” Eren said, looking at you intently.

So this was someone else’s doing, I guess i have some sort of secret admirer

Armin nudged eren, but continued. “Yeah, someone in there was worried about you, but felt it was better to send us instead.” Eren scoffed at that but tried his best to try to help. “So what’s wrong? You’ve been looking really depressed recently, in their words not mine.”

You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that. “Well, it’s just my friends… I don’t feel wanted anymore. They don’t care about me, I don’t think they ever really did. But I was too afraid to leave because I didn’t want to be alone, I guess.” You shrugged it off, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t that much of a big deal to you.

Mikasa, surprisingly, was the first to respond. “You always have a seat with us.” She had a slight smile on her face, trying her best to cheer you up.

“Yeah, why don’t you start hanging around us instead of them. I promise we don’t bite, well aside from Eren here but he’s usually more bark then bite.” Armin said, playfully making fun of Eren.

“Hey!! That’s not true Armin!!” Eren exclaimed.

“Okay okay, I get it. As long as it’s fine with you guys I’d be happy to hang out with you.” You said, laughing at their antics.

All three nodded in agreement, telling you it was alright. You smiled back at them. But something still was bothering you.

“So, who’s this someone who sent you to see me?” She questioned.

Eren was about to open his mouth and say something, but Mikasa shoot him a glare, which shut him up.

“Just another trainee worried about you.” Armin said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Eren couldn’t help be say something about it however, which clues you in on who your mysterious admirer might be.

“Yeah, stupid horse isn’t always a dick I guess.” This earned him a hit from Mikasa and a glare from Armin, having just given vital information the admirer most likely wanted hidden.

“Hmm, horse, huh?” Giving the trio a playful glance before standing and brushing the dirt off of yourself. “Well, guess I better ‘interview the stables’ to find my admirer then.” You gave them a quick wave as you started making you way to the dorms, hoping to corner him.

You didn’t have to wait long to find him, however. Once arriving at the boys dorms, which were empty due to dinner, you saw just the man you wanted. Quickly making your way over to him, you called out for him.

“Jean! Hey Jean!!”

He whipped around to see you, seemingly shocked to see you. “H-Hey, what’s up?”

Once you were standing in front of him, you did your best to catch your breath. “I was hoping to talk to you, maybe some where a bit more private then out here.” You suggested.

Jean nodded and led you into the boys dorm, to his bunk. He knew he had a good hour of alone time before anybody came back.

Now, your relationship with Jean was weird. You two were sort of friends. Since you had been friendly with Marco it meant you had become well known to Jean. You guys would talk, but you never went out of your way to pursue a friendship, as you were worried your feelings would get in the way. Oh right! You also were harboring a massive fucking crush on the boy. But back to the story at hand.

You both took a seat on his bed, getting comfortable before talking. You opted to stay sitting on the side of the bed, while jean leaned backwards using the wall as support.

“So what did you need?” Jean said, looking at her face.

”well, I just had an interesting conversation with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. They told me I may have some sort of secret admirer or something.” You could faintly hear Jean choke on his own breath, obviously shocked by what you said.

“W-well you don’t say?? That is quite interesting. Did they happen to say who?” Jeans voice was nervous now, but he tried to mask it by sounding interested in this ‘secret admirer’.

You couldn’t help but laugh, but replied. “No, but eren did say something about them being a horse so I took the hint there.” You turned your body to look at jean in the face. He was blushed red and obviously flustered. “And the only person I know he would refer to as such would be you.”

Jean was tugging at the collar of his shirt now, finding it to felt like it was suffocating him. He couldn’t look you in the eye anymore, clearly embarrassed. “He said that huh? W-wow.”

You just nodded before moving yourself closer to him. “I’m just here to make sure what he said was true though. So, Jean, were you the one who sent those three to make sure I was okay?”

All he could do was nod, embarrassed he had been found out so quickly. You smiled brightly at him for this, excited to know that Jean was behind it.

“Oh that’s wonderful of you! But I have to ask, how long have you been watching me?” You playfully asked, taking hold of his hand.

Jean gulped and nervously replied, “I wouldn’t say watching you, but admiring you from afar. And around a two months now.” He felt like he could explode of nervousness. What he didn’t expect was for you to place a quick kiss on his hand. Lookin down at you he saw your smile, how happy you looked.

“W-What’s with that look, huh?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Jean. I like you too. I like you a lot.”

Jean began to calm down, finding it hard to be embarrassed when his crush was returning his feeling for him. He took the time to quickly squeeze her hand.

“You do?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, but nodded enthusiastically at him. She moved closer to him, before kissing his cheek. Jean blushed but turned to kiss her cheek, before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

“Then how about next day off we have I take you on a date?”

“I would love that, Jean.”

The two teens stayed in Jeans bunk for a bit longer, cuddling up to eachother and talking.

“You know, I guess I have to thank Eren for accidentally giving up your secret.”

Jean huffed and poured a bit, “I wanna be angry at him for doing it, but I’m just happy this turned out so well.”

You laughed at his antics before kissing his nose. “Don’t do anything to drastic, they are my new friends now.”

“I’m just glad you got away from your old shitty friend group, those chicks were horrible and while I may not like Eren, I do think he’s a better person then them.”

You sat up, shocked that Jean knew how bad your friends seemed to be. “Wait, how do you know they were bad friends?”

Jean rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious with how they treat you, especially with how nice you are to them. If they weren’t girls I would have tried to definitely fight them.”

You hid your face in your hands, embarrassed, but jean just brought you back down with him, cuddling you closer to him. “Now, now, no need to worry about them. They won’t be bothering you again, and if they do you can always tell Mikasa, that may scare them away from you.”

It felt nice to finally feel wanted by people, whether it was your new friends or your new boyfriend, you were just happy to feel wanted.


	2. The Date with the Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter because fuck it wanted to talk more about Jean.  
> Also, Jean should be 14 in my fic, as the joining age is 13 for the corps and I he joined at that age, so It should seem like Jean is a bit childish.   
> Also, I know in cannon he acts like he hates his mother, but I feel deep down he loves her and thinks really highly of her so thats why he talks about her like that. I wanted something to make them feel like children who miss home, which is why jean does say this. Maybe if I get the chance and motivation I will continue and go more indepth.

You and Jean had been dating now for two months now, yet you hadn’t been able to go on an official date yet. He promised to take you on one when Shadis gave you a day off, but that hadn’t happened until today. You were nervous, but after having spent a lot of time with Jean you didn’t feel as nervous.

Mikasa and Sasha were helping you decide on an outfit to wear out with him. He said to wear something comfortable and casual. Usually you would opt for some pants and a top, similar to Ymir, but today you wanted to impress him.

“I think I’m done with her hair now, what do you think Mikasa?” Sasha said, ceasing her fiddling with your hair.

Mikasa just nodded and she continued to watch Sasha. She was more here for moral support for you. Sasha had decided to let your hair down, but braid the sides of it back into a bun in the back. (I can’t really explain it but if people don’t get it I will add a link to what I mean)

It was wonderful, you felt like someone else. No longer the soldier in training but a regular beauty you would see in the market. You would have never guessed Sasha was so good with hair.

Turning around to face her you clasped her hands in yours and began enthusiastically thanking her. “Sasha, I can’t believe this, I love it!! Thank you so much, it’s so wonderful!!”

Sasha beamed back at you, happy that you loved it so much. She nodded to you and patted you on the back signaling you go and meet with Jean now. Running out of the room and making your way through the dorm, you saw Jean waiting for you at the entrance of the girls dorm.

Excitedly you ran up to him, hugging him from behind. “Guess who?”

Jean laughed, but played along with your game. “Hmmm, Annie?”

“Nope!! Guess again!”

“Sasha?”

“Wrong!”

“Ymir?”

“Wrong again, you have one guess left!”

“Alright. Could it possibly be my loving girlfriend, (y/n)?”

“DING DING DING, correct!!” You moved from behind him and stood in front of him, smiling brightly up at him.

Jean admired you form, loving the new look you had gone for. “Do I get anything special for being correct?”

Rolling your eyes, you quickly gave him a peck on the lips as a reward.

“Alright, now that we’ve settled that we should be on our way. I have a special day planned for us so let’s go.” Jean took her hands in his and pulled her with him, hurrying her out of the camp and into the town.

-time skip for your date with da babe-

Jean had pulled you into town and into a cute cafe. You had been seated on the outside terrace and had ordered your drinks. Looking at the menu you saw extravagant the food was, making you miss back home. You were surprised Jean had taken you to such a cute and homely cafe like this, but you were happy to be there.

“Have you decided what you wanted, babe?” Jean asked, peering over his own menu.

“I think I want this (whatever cute lil dessert you want boo), it sounds so delicious.” You said, putting your menu down. “What about you, dear?”

Jean seemed to be focusing in what he wanted, like it was a life or death situation. “I’m torn between an omelette or this weird dessert thing, the one right here.” He said, showing her the weird dessert thing on the menu. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm, go for the omelette, babe. We can share some of that and I’ll share my dessert with you.” This seemed to spark something in jean, he smiled back at (y/n).

“Damn, where would I be without you?”

You laughed at his comment as the waiter took the menus being down as a sign of both of you being ready to order your food.

-another time skip cuz I’m a loser-

You and Jean had received your food and had been enjoy it. It tasted much better than anything you had ever had. Especially since you had join the corps.

“God, Jean. That omelette is to die for, I don’t think I’ve ever had anything this good.” You gushed, loving how fluffy and tasty his omelette was.

Jean laughed. “It’s good, but my mom makes the best omelettes, way better then this. If I ever get the chance to go back to Trost I’ll be sure to take you with me, so you can try for yourself.” He crosses his arms, giving you a cocky smile.

“I’d love to. Please, I’d love to meet your mother at some point. Especially if her cooking is as good as you say it is.”

“It’s even better than how I described, I don’t think I could properly do it justice.”

You were wrapped up in Jean’s stories of his mom, how highly he talked of her and especially her cooking. It was amazing to hear him boast about something that wasn’t directly about him. You were so caught up in admiring him and his stories you didn’t even noticed the waiter come over and place the check down.

Jean took the check and pulled out a small coin bag. He began counting his money in order to pay for the entire meal.

“Wait, jean, let me hel-“

“Nope, I want to pay for it.”

You pouted at your boyfriend as he quickly gave the waiter the money, so you wouldn’t be able to pay for it as well. He merely laughed at your antics and grabbed your hand. He moved his head to show they should get out of there now, head down to their next location.

Making your way down the streets of the town, you found it weirdly comforting that Jean was leading you around like this. How excitedly he talked to you and pulled you through the crowd. It made you forget about how you were meant to be soldiers and instead made you think of two teenagers going on their date, technically you were but that’s besides the point.

Jean pulled you into a shop. It was a cute shop with random nick nacks inside. It was a weird yet cool place. Looking around you saw miscellaneous things around the place, making your way around the store you saw a cute necklace.

The necklace, looked old but cheap, which meant it cost less money. It had little metal charm of a rose on it. Signaling Jean over to you, you excitedly showed him it.

“It’s so cute, right Jean? I love it.” Part of you hoped Jean would buy it for you, but you didn’t want to seem selfish so you didn’t say it out loud. Luckily, Jean wanted to show off to his girlfriend today.

Calling the shipowner over, he asked for the price. The shopowner said it was fairly cheap so he wouldn’t take a huge amount from them, especially taking into consideration on how cute the two of them looked together. He gave them the necklace for a low and cheap price, wishing them a good day as the two young teens excitedly hurried out, thanking him for the deal.

Jean helped put the necklace around (y/n) neck, struggling with clipping it in the back. Once it was on, he placed a quick kiss on her neck.

They continued wandering the town until they saw the sun slowly begin to recede. They then made their way back to the training grounds, not wanting to get on Shadis’s bad side. The entire time they were walking they were holding hands, talking about their home lives, wanting to reminisce on what they had only a a year ago.

Once you finally made it to base, you kissed him on the lips, wrapping your arms around him.

“Hey, Jean. Today was wonderful.” Adding a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’m glad, I only want the best for you, babe.” He pulled you closer to his body, wrapping his arms around your waist.

You decided it was better to say it now, rather than later. As it would be the best way to end the day.

“Jean, I love you.” You heard Jean suck in a breath, not expecting you to say that. He froze there for a second but quickly regained himself and responded.

“I love you too, (y/n).” He was clearly embarrassed, taken the blush coating his cheeks but this didn’t stop him from saying it back.

You both laughed at eachothers embarrassement and kissed eachother again, before walking towards the cafeteria.

What you didn’t notice was your old friend group, watching you from a bit farther way. They were jealous of your happiness without them, but didn’t seem to hold any ill will against you, only being angry at not having a loving relationship like you. But who wouldn’t be jealous of such a sweet relationship like that?

Oh. What a perfect way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> my tunlg is invaderzia1.tumblr.com


End file.
